Dark Wing Song
by midnightangel16
Summary: what is this feeling? what is this voice i keep hearing? who is this guy i keep seeing? why am i flying? what am i? who am i? ' you are the black winged angel and it is youwho will be our savior'InuxKag plz r&r!


A/N: hey guys i'm back!!!! and i'm so sry plz forgive me!!!! *gets on knees and begs* nah jk ;) i know you guys have been patient with me, and i greatly appreciate it so thank you! Now I did say I had wanted to take a break on this story b/c i simply lost my inspiration for this stories but thankfully my creative juices are pouring and i'm writing like a mad woman...and not just for this story either! :D anyway i hope you enjoy the newly revised chapter even though it's not much you've got to admit it's better than the first time ;)

Dark Wing Song

Prologue

Hell. Better known as the anti-heaven, or what people know it as the Devil's home. It's also said, where the Lucifer, once an angel that served under god, now resides. No one would ever wish to either visit, or spend all of eternity, burning in the firry pits of hell. No death is worse than spending the rest of your life suffering in torture.

Heaven. Full of peace, love, serenity, most people are afraid to pass on after living their lives to the fullest extent. Although, once they take their first steps into heaven, the most beautiful sight known to mankind greets them. It is worth spending eternity in such a place of tranquility.

Earth. Neither heaven, nor hell, it's merely a home for those who still reside in between both sides. There are sinners, believers, non-believers, and those who are just oblivious. Now the difference between the three is that demons and angels are not given a choice. But we, as humans, are given a choice.

This is where our story begins…

High above Hell, but down below Heaven was Earth, and hidden deep within the forest of Inuyasha a woman was giving birth to a child that was not of this world. The young woman was a pure beautiful site, she was human yes, but held an angelic glow to her.

"Ah! Oh my love hurry. Ah! Please hurry! Ah!"

Some where in the far west a great demon could be seen plunging deep into the forest, following the scent of his human mate. _'I must be there. Izayoi…wait just a little longer. I will not break my promise…' _

* * *

Within the forest of Inuyasha there stood a great tree known as, The Tree of Life, and beneath the tree laid a woman who just as beautiful as the first, but was no human, and she too was about to give birth to a child who would also not be of this world. Nor would this child be accepted by either world. Sadly, the mother knew this fact, so she wept for her unborn child.

'_My child…I pray that one day you will be accepted…no matter what you are. I will protect you until the day I die and live again…your father and I shall protect you with all our love, and power…my beautiful Kagome…'_

"Kagome…"

Thus the night's silence was broken by the sound of a baby's first cry, and the last breath taken by her mother.

'_Kagome…'_

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the west, as the demon pushed himself, with all his might, had to stop when a sword came about inch away from his neck. "Move aside…Sesshomaru…" the demon spoke. The demon known as, Sesshomaru, did not move nor did he bring down his sword. "Father, if you turn back now, and ignore the cries of your whore I may just spare your life." The great demon only smirked and side stepped Sesshomaru only to find himself pinned to the ground with a blade embedded in his right shoulder.

The two demons struggled against one another, and ended up dueling. "Sesshomaru…I know you have grown hatred for Izayoi, but she is not a whore! She is my mate…my true mate! You'll just have to learn to accept that!"

"CLANG"

"I will never accept that, I'd rather die a death of a thousand years, than ever accept that "human"."

"CLANG"

"I'm sorry to hear that Sesshomaru." The great demon smirked "You're as stubborn as your mother…though I do have one question to ask you Sesshomaru"

The great demon blocked off Sesshomaru's attack, but was not successful in dodging the other blade that had made contact with his chest and came out through his back. "Father…think what you are sacrificing…is this human even worth your life…not to mention the abomination you both have created."

The great demon looked away looked to where the forest ended, and looked up towards the full moon. "Sesshomaru…do you have someone to protect?"

"Someone to protect" Sesshomaru whispered to himself. _'What a ridiculous question to ask…what is he trying to imply?'_

"The answer to your question is no. This Sesshomaru neither has nor needs such a thing."

"Sigh…one day Sesshomaru you will have someone to protect…" with those final words the great demon took on his true demon form and set off to find his mate.

"Someone to protect…ridiculous" Sesshomaru walked off in the other direction not even bothering to finish what he had begun.

* * *

Else where…

Another demon was roaming through the forest looking for any sign of his loved one. Well…soon to be loved ones. He soon came upon the sound of a child's cry…a newborn no less… _'That must be my child…I must hurry…'_ he soon took off towards the sky and made his way towards the cries of his "child". Unbeknownst to him that a demon was following him close behind.

'_First your lover, now you, and next your abomination that you call a 'child'…you are making this way too easy for me…'_

As the demon father kept up with his speed towards his child he was soon met with a spear piercing through his shoulder…which was just inches away from damaging a main artery.

"Gah!" the demon fell to his knees in pain, as he pulled the spear out, the wound began pouring out blood. A rustle could be heard from behind him, and he immediately focused on the spear-trying to pull it out without there being any damage done onto him.

"You've gone soft on me Kay—the Kay that I knew would have sensed that spear coming before I could even get it within five-feet off the ground" the demon smirked as he circled around the demon, Kay. "Then again what else should I expect? After all" the demon kicked Kay in the ribs "ever since you slept with that whore you've changed or the worst" he snarled into Kay's ear.

Kay swung his arm in time to meet the demon but was quickly averted by the demons agility. "She is no whore – Hiten – curse your tounge" he struggled with his words as he stood tall against the demon Hiten. Hiten circled around Kay staff ready at the hand "Kay any angel that would stoop low enough to get involved with a demon of hell is considered whore – so forgive me if I don't see your point of view on this matter" weapons clashed.

Kay and Hiten both jumped back from each other. Kay immediately took to the sky but was quickly delayed by Hiten once again, "You can't run from me Kay, and don't think I'm going to allow you to bring an abomination into this world such as a mutt" their weapons clashed once again "why should it matter to you or the clan who I have a child with?"

[a cry is heard in the distance]

"My child" Kay's question fell to the wind, but was soon met with a grunt as Hiten's staff came down upon his back piercing straight through his chest. "Don't you remember "master"?" he spat out "you taught me to always remember one thing….never lose focus when it comes to weapon combat" and with that Hiten withdrew his staff from Kay's back and watched him as he crouched down t the ground.

"Now….old friend…master…any last words before I send you to your grave?"

"Just a few…you seem to have forgotten a rule that I had taught you…GASP…Hiten"

"and what pray tell would that be?"

"Never assume you're enemy is down unless he's obliterated" and with that said Kay took to the skies with speed unheard of…leaving Hiten in the dust.

"Heh…sure Kay go and run to your whore…it's not like you've got much time anyway to say goodbye…hehehe" he returned to the shadows of the forest leaving a trail of blood which was dripping from his staff.

* * *

Both demons arrived at their mates side in great haste, one was met with a beautiful sight, while the other was met with tragedy...

Kay fell to his knees in agony as he saw before him his mate, his angel, lie still in a peaceful slumber that was forever eternal. _My Karou.... _he slowly made his way towards her and held her in his arms as he wept.

"Karou" a stray tear fell from his eyes "I'm sorry. I d-did not make it in time...please forgive me...I could not save you"

[a child's cry from the tree]

Kay's head snapped in alert as he heard the cry, "Can it be?" He quickly, but carefully, laid his angel down on the ground as he went to peer within the Tree of Life. To his shock he was met with a small bundle hidden within. He carefully cradled the small form and saw a beautiful child fussing over her lost slumber. [the child fussing] "Shhh...hush little one...it's alright I am here" he brought her to the angel, Karou, and gently sat himself next to her form. The blood was freely running now from his wound and he had only moments left before he joined his love on the other side. He held the babe gently but tight in his arms not wanting to let go of his first born. Within his last few moments he brought the babe close and whispered to her,

" my child you must live long and strong for you will go through many obstacles in your future for I have seen it"

[GASP]

"and know that you're mother and I love you, and we will be watching over you...."

[GASP]

"my Kagome....my little...Ka....Kagome" the soul of the demon, in that moment, left his body and went limp in the instant. It was a sad sight, if you were to look at this scene from a distance you would see a loving couple looking down at there young babe with such love and care. Throughout the night within the forest you could here a babe's soft cry as she yearned for her mother's maternal touch, and her father's loving smile.

A/N: finally i finished the first revised chapter! anyway now don't be mad ppl i did say it would take me a while to get back to this story, and the reason why i did not include Inuyasha's birth is b/c that will be brought up in the later chapters of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy and the second chapter should be up hopefully by the end of the week, and **warning** you might notice some chapters from the past be combined into one chapter [for example: ch. 3 & 4 might be ch. 3 alone]. Please R&R and thanks for being patient! ^w^


End file.
